The Funeral
"The Funeral" is the 2nd episode of Season Three of the FOX television show Brooklyn Nine-Nine. It aired on October 4, 2015. Episode Synopsis The Nine-Nine gets another personnel change that could put Jake and Amy’s budding relationship at risk. Meanwhile, Terry assists Holt with an important public relations matter, and Rosa and Gina try to convince Charles to rethink his affection for a fellow officer. Plot The episode begins with Terry giving out details regarding Captain Dozerman's funeral. After Terry and Captain Pembroke leave, Jake and Amy inform the squad of a plan they hatched to try and make Pembroke less of a villain by making Jake befriend him. Pembroke immediately learns of their scheme because Scully butt-dialed him yesterday and he still hasn't hung up, thus recording their entire conversation. As a result, Pembroke threatens to demote Jake to being a beat cop if he doesn’t break up with Amy. Charles is excited to go to the funeral as he will be seeing Lieutenant Singh, a woman he met two funerals ago and has made out with her in a parking lot on the second funeral. Rosa and Gina think that it's gross that Boyle doesn't know anything about her, and neither does she know anything about him. Lieutenant Singh arrives and after flirting with Boyle, she gives him a card to a hotel she booked where they can go to make out. Meanwhile Terry tries to help Holt with his speech at Dozerman's funeral. They end up drinking as Holt talks about his ineffective public relations department, and the Nine-Nine appearing to move on without him. The two share a moment, with Terry saying that Holt needs to come back to the precinct because it is awful without him. Later at the funeral Jake and Amy decide to get back at Pembroke by recording his threat to Jake, then playing it for Captain Pembroke’s superior in an effort to get him fired. Jake strikes up a conversation with Pembroke outside the church to record him on his phone when a bagpipe player obscures Pembroke’s words. While Jake bickers with the bagpipe player, Amy manages to get the recording, and the two make their way to the close friends and family section. They encounter Dozerman’s wife Margaret, who ends up yelling at Jake to leave for killing her husband. This causes Pembroke to take away Amy's phone and demote Jake on the spot. While at the hotel making out with Singh, Charles decides to get to know her more and asks some facts about her but is disgusted and leaves her after finding out she's a vegan, contrasting with his wide palette. Amy begins to doubt their relationship again, however, Jake makes a toast to their deceased captain while professing his love for Amy. Jake's toast inspires Holt to give Pembroke a chance to put his face on the NYPD website, in exchange for allowing Amy and Jake to date, as well as reinstating Jake as a detective. Cast Goofs * While wearing his dress uniform, Terry Jeffords is wearing a Detective's badge, rather than the Sergeant's badge as befits his rank. Media Gallery Lieutenantknox.jpg TheFuneral2.jpg Video & Clip Captain Holt’s Message Of Hope Brooklyn Nine-Nine Charles Gets Around Brooklyn Nine-Nine Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes written by Luke Del Tredici Category:Episodes directed by Claire Scanlon